


New Developments

by WhatDo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Belly Kink, Chubby Reader, F/M, Feeding, Humiliation, Smut, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 18:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatDo/pseuds/WhatDo
Summary: This *IS* A kink fic. If you are not into weight gain this is not for you!There are very few x reader fics that include weight gain, and even less that include the reader being the one to gain. So here is a completely self indulgent fic where Loki ends up fattening up our dear reader with all of his experimental cooking and baking. Enjoy!





	New Developments

You had been roommates with Loki for two years now. Through those two years you had each come up with new hobbies to try as classes came to a close and summer started. Loki's latest hobby was making food. Lots and lots of food. He took it upon himself to make you his guinea pig. Any time you would try to get out of it he would just guilt trip you into eating more.

First it was "Hey, can you try out these cookies I made and tell me what you think?" Then it was "I made dinner for you so that you can taste test some of my new recipes." Now it's "I don't have enough room for this food and the food I plan on making, can you eat all of this?" Or "I pay more rent than you do, think of this as paying me back." So, here you are: watching movies and trying out all of the food that Loki has made for you. It's a lot. Your stomach is on the verge of hurting but he promised to take you to a concert if you helped him as much as he wanted this month. Little did you know that this help would consist of nothing but eating his food. As you finish up the last of the brownies, you lean back and groan. "Loki…can we call it for tonight? I'm full." You rub your distended stomach lightly. He looks over with a sweet smile. "Oh, Y/N…I have far too much food left over. I can't let this all go to waste. Besides, you agreed to help me as much as I want, not as much as you want." You sigh, defeated. You really want to go to this concert, and all this help has improved his mood greatly, so you comply. "Fine, just give me a small break, yeah?" He nods, and makes his way back to the kitchen. Probably to grab more food.

The both of you watch the movie for a little while longer, until finally he sits up straight and picks up the next container full of food. It's some sort of pasta dish. Your stomach complains at the sight of more food…but boy does it look good. "This is linguine with a special garlic sauce and grilled chicken. I want to know if the sauce is well balanced or not. And if the cheese I chose for it, parmesan, fits well with the sauce. Eat up." He pushes it towards you eagerly, awaiting your first bite. You pick it up, as well as the fork that accompanies it. Making sure to get a good chicken to pasta ratio, you take the first bite. It's amazing, just like all of the food that he makes. Two more bites later you are ready to give him your opinion. "I like it a lot, but, I think the garlic is a little overpowering. Especially to someone who isn't as into garlic as I am. Otherwise I love it. Good job with this one." Loki gives you his praise, in his own odd way. He doesn't even have to say anything this time, you just continue to eat the pasta, knowing that it would go to waste otherwise.

Next he brings out some cheesy bread. You groan inwardly, already bloated from all the pasta you had consumed. This bread will only makes things worse. Regardless, you eat it all, and the biscuits, ham, and pie that come after that. Sitting up has become a task in and of itself. Which is why you continue to sit back, rubbing your stomach for a long while. Thank god you're wearing sweatpants, but as soon as you're back in your room you strip it off. Your belly looks huge, which is no surprise given all of the food you've consumed. You playfully poke at your full belly, seeing how tight it really is. While your stomach does hurt, the full feeling is actually kind of comforting, so you drift off to sleep pretty easily.

***

A few weeks, and lots of food, later, you are getting ready to go out to meet up with a friend. You've already found a nice top, now you just need some pants. Scratch that, it's too hot out for pants. You dig in the top drawer of your dresser and find your favorite pair of jean shorts. You slide your legs in and pull them up. When they get to your thighs it gets a little difficult, but you're able to get them up. You go to button them, but realize that your stomach is blocking the flap from being buttoned. You try a couple times more, just to be sure, and it makes your stomach jiggle. Wow, you really hadn't realized that you had put on some weight. "Shit fuck!" You exclaim. Instead of thinking about it too much, you just opt for a cute little skirt. Its still tight around your soft belly, but at least it fits. Not two minutes later you're sitting on your bed looking at your phone when your friend texts you to say that she has to reschedule. You're a little bummed, but thankfully this gives you some time to find some larger clothing.

You're immediately changing into casual shorts and a tank top. The tank top you put on is tight, to say the least. You pull up your shirt and poke at your stomach. It's so soft and jiggly. It's awkwardly satisfying to play with this newly found chub. It's even…arousing to watch it bounce as you pat it. Your core aches the more you play with it. This is new. A sudden noise from outside breaks you out of your reverie. You quickly try to occupy your mind with something else. The plan is to lounge around and watch movies for now. You'll see if you're up to doing anything else later. You go to the kitchen to find a snack, so you grab some chips, a pack of cookies, and a soda. Instead of choosing something new to watch you just rewatch one of your favorite movies. It's something to do but you don't have to give it your full attention. You casually scroll through your phone while occasionally glancing at the movie. Eventually the movie is over, and you notice that you've managed to eat all of the chips and all but one of the cookies in the package. Shit. You're still hungry.

You jump as you hear the sound of the front door being unlocked. You scramble to hide the evidence of your small binge, but it's too late, your roommate is through the door. You do your best to not look like a deer in the headlights, but judging by the look on Loki's face you definitely didn't succeed. "Hey Y/N, whatcha up to?" He chuckles. You nonchalantly throw the chip bag out and grab the last cookie before throwing that package out too. "Nothing much, just watching movies. My friend cancelled on me so I have nothing to do now." You laugh nervously. He sets his stuff down on the table and walks over to the kitchen, continuing to talk to you as he rummages through the cabinets. "So that means more taste testing, right?" He asks as you shove the cookie in your mouth. "I just ate…" You pout. Loki walks up behind you, his chest just barely brushes against your back. He speaks softly in your ear. "I could tell, but if that's all you've eaten then I'm sorry to say but I know you can fit a lot more in here." He grabs your love handles and shakes them a little bit. Your belly jiggles wildly. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" You ask, but you don't move to stop him. "Such a chubby bunny." He pinches at your belly. "Always so eager to eat whatever you can. I mean, really, you've been eating a lot lately." His voice is chastising, and so, so sensual.

You think about why you gained all this weight in the first place. Well, you have been eating a lot, but… "Hold on," You say. "Did you do this on purpose?" Loki sighs, his breath tickling your ear. "It wasn't like that at first, but then I couldn't help but notice the affect it was having on your body." He grabs your breasts, which are covered by nothing but the thin cloth of your tank top. You look down to realize that you aren't wearing a bra. Even worse, your breasts are almost too big for the shirt, practically hanging out of it by now. Loki squeezes them, and then rubs the pads of his fingers over your nipples. "These have gotten significantly larger, and your ass…god! It was great before but now…" He groans. You are so wet. With his playing with your belly, and now your nipples. It isn't long before you moan, dying for him to touch you more. "Oh, good girl." He whispers, and you melt. His words, his touch…it's driving you insane.

Loki leads you to the couch in the living room. You sit down, and your belly pooches over the waistband of your shorts. Loki sits down next to you and pulls your shirt up, pinching and playing with the hefty chub you've acquired. It's mesmerizing to watch. He notices you watching, and he stops to turn you so you are stretching your legs across the couch as he settles in behind you. You watch as he presses his fingers into your stomach. "You like this, don't you? How squishy and plush you've gotten. All thanks to me." His words make you squirm. You don't know how you feel about being into weight gain, but damn if it doesn't turn you on. Loki is already hard, and you can feel it against your back. 

"Loki…god I want you to fuck me. Please." He stops playing with your belly, and undresses you, starting with your shirt. You feel a little self conscious, having only just noticed how big you've gotten today. You lay down completely as he climbs on top of you. Your view of him is partially obstructed by your boobs and stomach. Loki pinches and shakes your belly again before sliding your shorts and underwear off. You're throbbing at this point. Bucking your hips, you whine at him. "Please just fuck me…" His eyes meet yours, and suddenly two fingers are inside of you. "Ah, god…" You moan and he starts pumping his fingers in and out of you. It feels so good. He brings you closer to climax with every stroke. Loki leans down and begins licking at your clit, rubbing his tongue against it as he fingers you. Your eyes roll back and you moan out loud.

Loki stops, and gets up to take his clothes off as well. When he gets back on top of you, he grabs your belly again. "So does this mean you'll be my taste tester indefinitely? I'm sure you wouldn't mind." You think about how much bigger you could get if you kept this up. It sounds really appealing. Your pussy throbs at the thought of gaining more weight. You nod frantically, really just waiting for him to put his cock inside of you. Loki grins at your confirmation. He jiggles your belly one more time before lining himself up with you. His first thrust has you moaning. "Oh yes. You're so wet." He leans down, and you realize that the two of you haven't even kissed yet. You grab his head and pull him into a heated kiss. He groans into the kiss, thrusting deeper inside of you. You scratch at his back, lost to the ecstasy. "You look so good. I can't tell you how long I've been dreaming of getting my hands on you, Y/N. It was long before this." He pokes at your belly. You've always found Loki attractive, you just thought it was a lost cause to pursue him. You can't even make any coherent sentences at this point. All you can do is lay there, writhing as Loki brings you to the edge. "Y/N, I can't wait to see you get bigger. I want to fill you up even more." Loki starts pinching your belly as he fucks you. That, paired with your thoughts of getting fatter, you cum in no time, and Loki follows shortly after. Once you two come down from your highs, you look at him. He kisses you, and the two of you fall asleep together on the couch, waiting to figure this whole situation out later.


End file.
